


sacrifice

by hungear



Series: twenty days with jjp [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Grim Reapers, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear
Summary: jaebeom falling in love with jinyoung, it means he broke one of the most uphold rules among grim reapers.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: twenty days with jjp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660735
Kudos: 14





	1. a call

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a sequel (kind of) from my twitter au. if you willingly to read, it's [here](https://twitter.com/hungear/status/1233154955940249600?s=19)  
> enjoy reading!

"i think the it's enough for today. have a nice day, jinyoung. don't forget to fill up the journal."

the other person waved him goodbye, jinyoung smiled in response. the latter went out of the room and went to do consultation payment.

yes, he was seeing a psycholog. he sees him once a month routinely to keep his emotions stable due to his parents' accident one week ago.

right after he did the payment, an unknown number showed up in his cellphone. jinyoung frowned, _who's this?_

he decided to pick it up anyway, it's not polite to make other people wait.

"hello?" jinyoung greets.

_'yes, hello. where are you?'_ answers the unknown person.

"uhm, who is this? i'm sorry, but i don't recognize your number nor your voice."

the person chuckled, _'do you remember the person who gave you flowers and a note in the cemetery? it's him speaking right here.'_

jinyoung stared the wall in front of him in puzzlement, "lim jaebeom? is it right? what do you want?" he took the nearest seat and sat there. he felt the conversation will be long.

_'i think no special ocassion, just wanna check if you're alright. are you?'_ jinyoung can heard jaebeom also taking a seat.

"i think? i just met a doctor not long ago. not really good, not really bad." he didn't know why he enjoyed talking to this stranger.

_'i know this sounds crazy but, can i see you?'_

jinyoung stunned, "huh? for what?"

_'just wanna. can you?'_

"okay, i don't have anything to do after all. how about at the park near the cemetery?"

_'don't take place near the cemetery, i don't wanna see you cry again. you should be happy for now. how about the park near the newly built school?'_

without jaebeom knowing, jinyoung's heart started fluttering. he never heard someone said such words to him.

"okay, what time?"

_'tomorrow.'_

the red button was ready to be clicked by jinyoung until jaebeom's voice interrupted him, _'and, don't forget to save my number, okay? it's jaebeom anyway.'_

•••

tomorrow came like a flash.

jinyoung came early at the designated place but he hadn't see jaebeom anywhere. he decided to buy a drink first from the nearest seller.

jaebeom in his house are on chaos. his friends who was also a grim reaper, bambam even had to come down to the earth to help him. absolutely different with him as a grim reaper.

"really?! you had to call me down just to help you get dressed?! jaebeom hyung you are truly crazy." bambam ruffled his hair in frustration.

"i'm sorry, okay! i really don't know what to wear and since you are my only fashionista friend so, yeah." jaebeom grinned while scratching the back of his neck.

"where will you go actually? a date?" bambam said jokingly with a lit

"i guess?"

bambam dropped jaebeom's clothes in his hand, he turned around to cupped jaebeom's face while patting his cheeks.

"you're extremely insane, you know?" jaebeom pushed bambam's hand away.

"stop talking and try to help me with the clothing."

bambam snorted.

every grim reaper has a skull sign on their wirst, like a tattoo. it will felt warm or even burning when they break the rules among them.

without anyone knowing except himself, the sign in jaebeom's wrist was warmed up as if it reminded jaebeom who he really was.

he broke one rule, have feelings to a human.

•••

not long after jinyoung finished his drink, jaebeom showed up.

jaebeom waved at him, the latter smiled.

"hey," jinyoung greets him first.

jaebeom looked cool, he had to admit it. the black hoodie very suited him a lot 

"have you been waiting long? i'm sorry, though. there were some problems in my house." jaebeom chuckled.

jaebeom stared at jinyoung in awe. he never seen person looked very good with long sleeved shirt.

"no, i just came either." jinyoung lied.

"don't lie to me, jinyoungie. your drink is already finished when i came." jaebeom let out a laugh.

jinyoung was dearly surprised. was this the lim jaebeom he met at the cemetery one week ago? he was one hundred and eighty degrees seriously different.

"do you wanna buy that ice cream?" jaebeom closed himself to jinyoung's body and pointed the ice cream stall he meant.

"okay, sounds good." jinyoung started walking first before jaebeom grabbed his hand.

"together." jaebeom grinned and put their hands together, jinyoung felt himself blushing.

jinyoung didn't say a single word until they were in front of the stall, he ordered coffee flavor while jaebeom ordered mint chocolate.

"is there even someone who eat mint chocolate as ice cream?"jinyoung murmured.

"i heard you, by the way. and yeah there is someone who eat mint chocolate as ice cream. that someone is me." jaebeom folded his hand.

"oh yeah? so you're one species with people who eat pineapple on their pizza?" jinyoung folded his hand to, challenged jaebeom.

"hey, it's a different one!"

"it's still the same, you guys eat strange foods."

"whatever. but, whoa, look! an elephant is flying!" jaebeom pointed the sky and jinyoung's eyes followed jaebeom fingers to let him poke his nose with his ice cream.

"hey!" jinyoung took his newly served ice cream to chase jaebeom who was running first. they laughed along it.

they spent time at the park happily, with just one hour they already acted like they are a five year couple. they became close as fast like that. jinyoung felt himself already in love with jaebeom and so did jaebeom since long time ago.

little did they know, the leader of grim reaper already planned to annihilate jaebeom. he will turn jaebeom into worthless dust for broke the rules they strongly uphold.

do not fall in love with humans.


	2. last hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung met jaebeom for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i supposed to sleep, what did i do

more weeks to spend with jaebeom, more weeks jinyoung didn't have to make an appointment with psycholog.

his psychic got better little by little when he was with jaebeom, he was like a ray of light for all of his hard times.

he was so happy to be with him. but, little did he know the happier he was meant the more trouble to jaebeom.

•

jaebeom's phone now rang and showed up jinyoung's name.

"hello?"

there was no answer. only sobbing voice.

"jinyoung? hello? where are you?"

_'jaebeom...'_ jinyoung said hoarsely, seemed like he was crying right now.

jaebeom become madly worried with him, hurriedly he wore his jacket and took his car key.

"wait a minute, okay? i'll go to your place right now. jinyoung, you hear me?"

jinyoung's small 'yeah' indicating he heard jaebeom, the latter severed the call as he entered his car.

he drove to jinyoung's house with a little trouble, his skull sign became hotter nearly burning as time went. he knew this is a bad sign but he didn't care.

he wanted jinyoung to be happy for the last time even when he can't be with him anymore. 

simply, he sacrifice his own life to make his jinyoung happy.

•

jaebeom rushed into jinyoung's house and find him sat on the sofa with messy hair, nearly dry tears all over his face, and also a faded handprint on his cheek indicating he was slapped by someone.

"jinyoung? what happened?" worried tone sounded clear in jaebeom's voice. he cupped jinyoung's face to check his condition. to be honest, he can't resist his anger seeing jinyoung was being treated like this.

"jㅡjaebeom," jinyoung said with trembling voice, he wrapped his arms around jaebeom's waist and continude his crying on jaebeom's chest. the safest place he had right now.

jaebeom didn't say anything, he rubbed a circle on jinyoung's back. he let jinyoung pour all of his emotions into his chest. he wanted him to be calm a little bit.

when he felt jinyoung is calmer, he asked, "what's wrong?"

"m-my grandmother... she came here and slapped me furthermore she told me that i was the cause of my parents' accident then she left just like that. it hurts me so much, jaebeom, i can't resist it," he hiccuped.

jaebeom continued rubbing jinyoung's back and one thing acrossed his mind.

he always see most of couple doing this thing to sooth each other. but, they weren't a couple, should he do that?

_fuck it,_ he thought to himself. he already know the consequences if he do it.

become a worthless dust, but he didn't care after all.

jaebeom released the hug, it made jinyoung confused for a second before jaebeom lifted his chin and pressed their lips together.

jinyoung's eyes widened, he never expect jaebeom would do this but he savored it anyway. he felt better, a little bit.

the kiss was intended to sooth jinyoung, no lust, just a pure affection between them too.

the longer the kiss was, the more burning the sign was. reached its peak, jaebeom released the kissed while groaned painfully. the latter held his wrist that had the sign tightly because it was burning too much.

jinyoung panicked, he glanced around to find what can help jaebeom. but before he moved, a man with black cloak and two of his subordinates came into his house.

"wh-who are you?!" jinyoung tried to be assertive but his trembling voice can't help it.

ignoring him, the man gave a signal with his gaze, the subordinates nodded, they came closer and captured jaebeom who was still groaning.

jinyoung wanted to grab jaebeom back but the man interrupted him, "i'm lee seokjae, the leader of grim reaper. and this guy, who just kissed you is one of my kind too."

jinyoung aghasted, he covered his mouth his palm. too surprised with what he just heard.

"don't be scared, human. i'm not here to take you, but him" he glanced at jaebeom, "he broke one of the rules we uphold the most." 

"what rules?" jinyoung ventured to ask.

"fall in love with human, like you." he pointed jinyoung with his point finger. "now, he must receive the punishment. become a worthless dust looks great for you." he glanced at jaebeom.

jinyoung wanted to grab jaebeom back before seokjae interrupted him again, "ah, before he receive the punishment, i'm gonna tell you something first. do you know which grim reaper that took the life of your parents?" he stared at jinyoung with underestimating look.

bad feeling came into jinyoung's heart, _no way..._

"iㅡit's him?" he pointed weakly at jaebeom, his tears nearly to falling again.

seokjae clapped, "how smart are you, human."

jinyoung not wanting to believe what he just heard, he was nearly to broke down in tears again before jaebeom looked up at him and gave him an apologetic expression. 

their eyes met, made jinyoung's heart clenched. he asked one question, "can i hug him for the last time?"

"for the sake of my toes," he shook his head while chuckling, "sure, go ahead."

the subordinates released their capture while jinyoung's running to jaebeom. he hugged him the tightest hug he can gave and jaebeom hugged him back and stroked jinyoung's hair gently.

jaebeom whispered, "i love you."

jinyoung melted into the hug and wanted to reply the i love you, but, he was hugging nothing.

jaebeom has gone. so as seokjae and his subordinates.

he looked down at the floor and saw dusts scattered around.

he started kneeling and put together the dust on his palm, he started crying again and whispered, "i love you too."

sometimes, when you fall in love, you don't have to see the person you loved, you just have to feel the love inside your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for myself this is kinda shitty but hope you like it tho :D

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments, please! or if you want, you can visit my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hungearchive)


End file.
